minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Joey
]] Johnathyn, or commonly known as Joey, is an infamous artificial being created by Tharror in attempt to make the world "a better place", however was corrupted by Alyx just 12 years after his creation. Because he is artificial, he has no middle or last name. Some conspiracy theorists think that Joey originally came from an Oblivion Timeline (possibly the same one from Alyx's and Tharror's), but had his whole timeline swapped out with his normal one in order to bring him into existence by an infamous gang of Oblivion Creepers . Description Joey is a very selfish creature (artificial doesn't always mean robotic) that feeds off of other people's attention towards him to survive. Because of this, he can make a mess of things no matter who he is doing it to not necessarily because of grudges, but because of survival. Few people know his full name and is sometimes called "the green devil". His general appearance is usually a Drayjon. History During the Great Depression, Tharror felt pity for the people of the world and created Joey via biological engineering by taking Drayjon and human DNA and giving it personality, thoughts, and such. It took a week to make him, and when done, Joey roamed the streets of America handing out food, clothes, and money to those who were homeless, for kindness was implemented in his instincts. Before being corrupted by Alyx, Joey was half-human, usually going on with a human appearance but able to shapeshift into a Drayjon. After the Great Depression, Tharror treated Joey like his son but kept it secret from the other Viruses. Joey was titled as the nicest person in the world because he was so kind to others. For twelve years, he helped the needy and donated to charities...until Alyx struck. It was a cold night on Friday the 13th when Alyx grew sick of Joey's helpfullness and attacked him three minutes before midnight. Joey fell and became crippled before being corrupted by Alyx. The corruption caused him to receive red eyes, a heart of coal, and blood of ice. Being forced to stay in the Drayjon form, Johnathyn vowed his loyalty to the slowly-diminishing Yxin empire, creating an alliance with Alyx. Tharror was devastated that Joey was corrupted and lost to the dark side, and in his pain, left him be with The Darkness Ravager. Though, the alliance between Joey and Alyx only held for 13 days until Alyx grew bored of him and abandoned him in the Nether, tricking him into thinking that he was going on "a secret mission". Joey nearly died in the Nether several times over until he taught himself how to retrieve energy from other people's focus on him - which healed him and kept him alive. Astounded, Joey grew into a habit of feeding off of attention to himself without thinking about it until it dominated his life force; this meant that if he went 15 minutes or more with no feeding, he would die. In the Nether, the Netherans ignored his presence but the other Nether Mobs hated him being there. He grew used to feeding off of animal-attention energy until he was thrown out to the Overworld. The commotion he caused and the feeding that followed nearly killed him with the overload of power, but also made him stronger still. From there on for several years, he roamed the streets of America not to give away kindness, but to savagely take away from the little that people had, all for the intent of being the center of attention. Several years later, Joey came across a television store and was hooked into the report of a Dynonn attack in Maine. He researched and found out who the person was on the TV and their family. Joey waited for the right moment to find the person, and when he did, his cruelty never stopped. One day, however, a beast named Rejako isolated him from all sources of attention. Devastated, Joey did whatever he could to get out but was useless nonetheless. About an hour later, he was swallowed up by the earth and trapped in the middle of an earthquake before he gave up trying to escape and later passed away in a hotel. Note: Joey's full history is restrained so spoilers are avoided. If you must (and ruin the fun), then go to his unrestrained page. Powers *'Necrokinesis' *'Necropathy' *'Mastered Shapeshifting' *'Mastered Pyrokinesis' *'''Mastered Energy Feed - '''the power to survive solely on a specific energy source by consuming it in a physical or mental way Category:Mob Variations Category:Demons Category:Dragon Variations Category:Beings Involved in RoM